Kiri and Ankha
Kiri and Ankha are characters featured in the television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest. They are portrayed as two female reptiles, similar to that of Khameleon. They are portrayed by Sung Hi Lee and Tahitia Hicks. Overview Kiri and Ankha were two of the few survivors of the Saurian race of the realm of Zaterra after Shao Kahn invaded it and made it part of Outworld. The two were servants of Kahn, who could turn into human forms. With Kiri posing as a seer, the two tricked Taja and Siro into killing the guards that held Noob Saibot, the master of shadows. Kiri released him from his Netherrealm prison to have Kung Lao killed, and thus, get into Shao Kahn's good graces. Their plan fails as Siro defeats Noob. Kiri mentions that Noob had served her in the past (seemingly as both a body guard and possible lover), but Noob Saibot's past relationship with Kiri is unknown. At the end of the episode it is shown that Noob Saibot was still alive though he hadn't appeared in any other episodes since. The two later return, aligning themselves with Reptile and Kreeya against Shao Kahn and the warriors from Earthrealm. When Kiri and Ankha try to trick Kung Lao, Taja and Siro find out the truth that the women were still with Shao Kahn and fighting against Kreeya. As the two show their true reptilian forms and battle Kung Lao, Kiri fires an acid blast at him. Siro saves him and the blast hits Ankha, instantly killing her. This upset Kiri and she fled. However, she seems to forget about Ankha and starts something akin to a relationship with Reptile, as she and Reptile seem to get ready to have sex with each other before he battles Shang Tsung. Kiri would escape back to Reptile, though their partnership with Kreeya is short lived once she is killed by her daughter Vorpax. Reptile confronts Vorpax with Shao Kahn’s sword, which Kiri stole. Reptile barely loses to Vorpax's proposed mate, Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn, furious at how Reptile betrayed him and stole his sword, sent his Shadow Priests and had Reptile and Kiri killed. Throughout the series Ankha and Kiri treated each other as lesbians (though were really just two very close friends), with Ankha being the jealous type. Ankha has shown a great amount of resentment towards anyone Kiri allies herself with (including Vorpax, Taja, and Noob Saibot). Kiri's friend is a sadistic woman, constantly saying that everyone around her is 'no fun' when someone decides a less malicious means of killing a person. Oddly enough, when Ankha dies, Kiri is very upset upon her friend's death but was quick to replace her with Vorpax (to which she refused earnestly) and later Reptile (she even has sex with him at one point). While Ankha was a devoted comrade, Kiri is quick to change sides; though Kiri is seemingly loyal to the Zaterran realm. Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saurians Category:Non-canon Characters Category:characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Evil Characters